Untitled
by geishatea
Summary: AXC Oneshot fic. Athrun comes back from PLANT to start his new life with the one he loves. But when tragedy strikes will he ever be happy again?


so i just came up with this  
warning: sad BUT its asucaga and its cute(well some of it)

---------------------------------

_"Being with you, I have no more regrets..."_

It had been a year since he had seen her maybe more, but only a little. He missed her so much. He had talked to her on the phone almost everyday that he was away. Of course that was hard too. The sound of her voice made him miss her even more. After the war he had realised that he had lost almost everything in his life except Cagalli and she never left his side through his struggles. She had become more precious to him then anything else he could think of. Well, he was close with his friend Kira. They were brothers the way they were around each other. If he couldn't talk to Cagalli, he would chat it up with kira about whats been going on around Orb.

It's funny how its been only been 4 years since the war ended, but it seemed to have swallowed his entire life. He had to go back to PLANT to set things in order. And now he didn't have to think about PLANT for the rest of his life. He could just be with her...

He drove up to the Orb palace and got out of his car. He hurried up the steps, anticipation rising. He slowly pushed the doors open and the first thing he saw was Cagalli standing there. Her hair was longer, but other then that she looked just the same as she always did. She had a big smile on her face and she ran towards Athrun and jumped into his arms that hugged her tightly.

Kira came from inside the grand hall and was about to welcome Athrun home, but his and Cagalli's kiss was quite lengthy so he decided to wait it out.

When Athrun and Cagalli were able to breathe again Kira came over and welcomed his friend home. Dinner was ready so they all decided to dine together outside near the ocean. It was a peaceful moment for Cagalli. This was a paradise. She was there with her brother and the love of her life. 'Something must be coming' she thought. She couldn't remember having a good moment without a bad moment and vice versa. She shrugged it off and thought no more of it.

Kira had mentioned that Lacus was at the house they had rebuilt by the ocean. She couldn't make it but promised she would come the next day to see Athrun. Kira said good night to his friend and his sister and promised to bring Lacus with him the next day. Cagalli and Athrun spent the first night together that they had had in a year. They were both so happy.

The next day, the two ate breakfast and spent the day with each other. Athrun talked of the situation at PLANT and how he was no longer needed. Cagalli was glad to hear this, considering how many times he had been back and forth between Orb and PLANT. When they returned to the palace, they went for walk around the gardens and something seemed to be on Cagalli's mind.  
"What is it? You've seemed troubled about something all day." Athrun asked concerned.  
" Oh it's nothing. Just...," she took a deep breath," I've decided to not stay in the palace. I'm going to move to the house on the shore. I 'm going to stay where Kira and Lacus are."

"Ok."  
"Well, you see their planning on building their own house to sort of start over and...well, will you come with me?" Cagalli said with an uncertain smile.  
Athrun stopped and hugged her."I will go wherever you go." and he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled. "There is something else I need to tell you though. And beyond anything else its..."

"Kira and Ms. Lacus have arrived" a butler shouted from inside. Athrun took Cagalli's hand. " Hey! Their here!" and lead the way with Cagalli behind.

Cagalli pulled back. "Wait Athrun, I need to tell you.."

bang

The crulest noise in the world is the sound of a gun going off.

"CAGALLI!"

It had been only a day since Cagalli's funeral. The news of her assasination rang throughout the world with tears. But all of the sadness in the world could not equal the sorrow inside of Athrun. He sat in his and Cagalli's room with dried tears covering his face. He was staring out the giant open window and just looking at the see. He hated himself for what happened. He believed it to be all his fault. Athrun couldn't get the image of her smile as she died out of his mind nor what she said.

The door slowly creaked open and Kira came in. Neither he nor Athrun had changed out of their funeral attire since yesterday and Kira' s eyes were red and puffy. He went up to Athrun and stood next to him and looked out at the water.

"Come with me." Kira said " There is something you need to see."

Athrun didn't move.

"Cagalli wanted you to see this."

At the sound of her name Athrun closed his eyes.  
In the car, Athrun gazed out at the sky. He thought about how different everything would be now. The sun, the moon it would all be different. Kira pulled up in front of the house he and Lacus lived in. But when they both got out of the car, instead of going into the house, Kira lead Athrun down to the shore.

Lacus was standing there, her hair blowing in the wind. Kira walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and Kira beckoned Athrun closer. He came closer and lacus slowly turned around.

She was holding a baby in her arms wrapped in a white blanket.

"Athrun, this is your son." Lacus spoke softly

Athrun's heart almost jumped out of his chest.

"After you left, Cagalli found out that she was pregnant. She didn't want to tell you because all you needed to think about was helping PLANT and coming home. She also wanted to protect the child because she was afraid that someone would hurt it in some way. Thats why after he was born he came to stay with us." Lacus said

"She didn't want to raise her child in a stuffy palace. She wanted him to be free. The day you came back was the day she went back to the palace to see you." Kira said with sadness in his voice,"She said it was like going form one joy to another."

"I remember Cagalli telling me that all she wished was to hold him with you." Lacus spoke with tears starting to come out of her eyes.

Lacus gave the child to Athrun and he held him tightly. The baby opened his golden eyes and looked curiously at Athrun then smiled. And in that instant Athrun saw her again.

He hugged his son close and whispered into his ear Cagalli's last words.

"Being with you, I have no more regrets."


End file.
